The story of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Century
by AngelWolfSong
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Century have a much better love than shown off in public, which they keep from their friends. Why? A dark secret no one must ever find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. There are no rated-R scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**,

Twilight Sparkle peeked around the corner more cautious than she really needed to. She had arrived in the Crystal Empire earlier that day, telling her friends she had some royal duties to attend to. Alone. That wasn't a complete lie, but Twilight had not found the need to tell them the whole truth as to why she had left so suddenly.

"Twilight!" came a quiet call. The purple alicorn nearly jumped out of her mane, and looked to her right to see the horse she was looking for: Flash Sentry. "Flash!" she returned the call, trotting over to him and giving his cheek a friendly nuzzle.

He gave a smile. "I don't have much time to see you right now, but I made it possible," he told her. She giggled. "Heh heh, same here. I have to meet with Princess Cadence in the Royal Council Room in a few minutes."

Flash's sapphire blue eyes lit up. "Really? Well, my dear Princess," he started, doing a joking bow, "may I escort you to the room? I must make my way there myself."

Twilight blushed and gave a nod. "I wouldn't mind at all, kind guard," she replied. Since the halls were empty, Flash had a wing over Twilight's back, their flanks pressed together as they trod to the room.

At the room, the two reluctantly separated and Flash Sentry opened the door. But not before saying, "After your meeting, come to the garden so we can catch up. Letters aren't enough for me." Twilight gave him a wink, then strode into the large crystal room, her gaze landing on Cadence.

The Crystal Empire Princess gave a warm smile. "I'm glad you could make it, Twilight," she smiled, Shining Armor in a seat next to her. "Glad to be here," Twilight answered, giving one last look at the door before it closed, Flash Sentry on the other side.

Twilight took a seat next the her brother while Cadence used her magic to pull out a few scrolls. "Now, let's get down to business!" she stated cheerily.

_**(A/N: I will try to make other chapters longer. This is just to get it started. Also, this is my first MLP fanfic, so it might not be perfect, but I'll try my best~) :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

Twilight stretched her legs and wings as she made her way to the castle's large, beautiful garden. Needless to say, there were countless lovely flowers dancing in the light breeze, capturing the shining sunlight just right. She thought of how much Fluttershy or Rarity would love being here, maybe giving Rarity a few ideas or inspiration for new dresses.

The Princess of Friendship turned her head as she spotted the familiar color of her love's flank waiting for her on the small bridge that went over a stream that coiled all throughout the garden.

"Flash!" she called out, trotting quickly over to him. Flash Sentry smiled at her and nuzzled her cheek once she got to him. "That sure took a while," he commented about the meeting. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you have NO idea!" she said back, shouldering him playfully as they walked slowly and peacefully across the bridge, strolling through the garden.

"So, like I wanted us here for.. How have you been?" Flash asked her as he lifted up a low branch on a tree to let her walk underneath. "Thank you, dear!- Well, not much. Except, you know, becoming Princess of Friendship, and losing my home, and it getting replaced with a castle," she teased. "Which, by the way, you should come and visit when Cadence decides to give you some time off. Or maybe come with her next time she and my brother come to visit?"

Flash Sentry nodded, laughing. "I'd love to!" Twilight grinned as both of them slowly stopped in their tracks, leaning close and kissing each other lightly. As if on cue, the two heard the hoof steps of someone coming their way. Twilight blushed and pulled away from the kiss as a guard came up to them.

"General Sentry," the guard began as he saluted, "there's a problem. Heading right toward the castle."

Flash looked surprised and shocked. "What? What is it?"

"It.. it appears to be some sort of.." the soldier trailed off. "Come with me, sir"- he glanced at Twilight, immediately dipping his head with respect- "and you as well, Princess. You'll be safe inside the castle."

The lovers nodded and hurried after the guard as they raced back to the palace.

I wonder what sort of threat is coming this time..? Twilight wondered in worry.


End file.
